


Snuff!!

by Bodiecuddle



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 14:04:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6197902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bodiecuddle/pseuds/Bodiecuddle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bit of DIAG, a Fan Vid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snuff!!

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of DIAG, sad but with a happy ending somehow. Bodie thinks about loosing and is angry, Doyle is thinking about giving up and is afraid.


End file.
